enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fogomaldito
Fogomaldito (encantamento desconhecido) é uma chama enfeitiçada e infundida com magia negra que, apesar de não ser consciente, é capaz de perseguir alvos. Descrição e efeitos O Fogomaldito conjura poderosas chamas que não podem ser extintas por um encanto normal ou água. Também é muito difícil para o conjurador que a lançou controla-la e flui de sua varinha em um fluxo contínuo de fogo''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2. Se o conjurador passar sua varinha para outro bruxo enquanto o fluxo de chamas ainda está em execução, o jato de fogo vai se tornar um animal flamejante. Quando lançado, o fogo aparece com um estrondoso e ondulante rugido, o que serve apenas como um curto aviso para suas vítimas, que terão apenas uma fração de segundos para escapar, antes de rapidamente serem consumidas juntamente com qualquer coisa nas imediações do bruxo conjurador. As chamas são de tamanho anormalmente grande e permanecem em constante mutação tomando formas de monstros e animais de fogo como cobras, dragões, águias e quimeras, assim como poderosas chamas sem forma definida que destroem qualquer coisa ao seu redor. O fogo ainda possui uma sensibilidade própria, que (embora longe de ser latente) deseja continuar vivo e queimar o máximo de qualquer coisa que puder. Ele irá perseguir quaisquer forma de vida próxima e qualquer coisa que possa destruir, e é capaz de qualquer incinerar qualquer coisa através de um simples contato. Bruxos inexperientes são capazes de conjurar as chamas mas, uma vez que elas sejam desencadeadas, eles não terão praticamente nenhum controle sobre o feitiço, tornando o fogo um tiro pela culatra mortal. Mas bruxos experientes, como Lord Voldemort, podem controlar os animais de fogo que eles criam, e até mesmo condensá-los em um único e gigantesco animal de seu desejoHarry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' - Veja essa imagem. Há também um encanto para cessar as chamas, assim como um para dispersá-las, mas infelizmente Vincent Crabbe nunca prestou atenção na aula tempo suficiente para aprendê-la, algo que lhe custou a vida. No entanto também é possível que, eventualmente, o Fogomaldito possa acabar queimando a si próprio caso ele não seja capaz de consumir material o suficiente para se sustentar, e se assim for, as cinzas deixadas para trás podem tornar-se um Cinzal. Praticantes conhecidos *Amico Carrow *Belatriz LestrangeHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme) - Veja essa imagem *Tom Riddle *Vicente Crabbe Etimologia *A palavra "Fogomaldito" provavelmente foi derivada de "inimigo" (uma palavra que significa espírito ou demônio, uma representação das propriedades de chamas amaldiçoadas que tomam a forma de criaturas das trevas). *"Fyre" vem do inglês antigo "fyr", que por sua vez significa "fogo". Então, diretamente, "fyre" é apenas uma derivação de uma única letra de "fogo". Logo, fogo é o principal efeito da maldição. Curiosidades * Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, durante seu duelo com Alvo Dumbledore, Voldemort conjura uma serpente de fogo para atacá-lo. No entanto Dumbledore é capaz de desviá-la para longe e redirecioná-la de volta contra Voldemort. No filme, o feitiço (ou maldição) não é explicitamente chamado de Fogomaldito, mas possui grandes semelhanças com o que foi visto no ultimo filme. *Em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2, é Gregório Goyle que usa o Fogomaldito e morre em vez de Crabbe. Isto é devido ao fato do ator que interpretava Crabbe ter sido cortado do filme. Além disso, ao passo em que Crabbe morreu por não conseguir correr rápido o suficiente do fogo, Goyle é retratado como tendo sido incapaz de evitar que a chama continuasse a sair de sua varinha, e, depois de subir em uma pilha de moveis na sala precisa, acaba morrendo depois de cair de uma cadeira solta a qual tentou se segurar. *Na adaptação cinematográfica, o Fogomaldito não foi utilizado para destruir completamente o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Em vez disso, Harry, primeiro, o perfura com a presa da Serpente de Slytherin para danificá-lo e, só então, Rony a chuta em direção ao Fogomaldito para terminar o trabalho. Isso levou a alma mutilada de Voldemort a rapidamente possuir as chamas e a gritar de dor antes de ser destruída. Aparições * Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme) * Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme) * Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme) * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (Primeira aparição nos livros) * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 (Primeira aparição nos filmes) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect Notas e referências Categoria:Feitiços Categoria:Maldições Categoria:Magia Negra Categoria:Magia baseada em fogo Categoria:Conjurações Categoria:Métodos de destruír uma Horcrux Categoria:Batalha de Hogwarts Categoria:Feitiços com encantamento desconhecido